No Longer Alone
by Hakudoshi-chan
Summary: For Dark,living alone was all he knew. Until, the person from his dream appears out of nowhere and becomes his new room mate and companion. Shounen Ai Pairings: Dark/Krad and maybe a a teenytiny amount of Sato/Dai, AU, OOC
1. Dreams to Reality

Haku: Brand new Story, Brand new chapter

Kurama: This chapter kinda sucked

Haku: Yes I knowI can't start outstuff very good, but I try to make it better ok...so if you dun like it just wait and see if it gets better...if it doesn't...well then abandon me i dun care...cuz then i'll just not write ever again, or at least until I can do better mwhahahaha (random laugh plz ignore)

Kurama: Whatever

* * *

"Excuse me." States an elderly woman who is trying to purchase some ointment for her joints, but the dark haired employee at the check out seems to not notice her, as he daydreams about the beautiful blonde that was in his dreamsthe night before. 

"Young Man." The woman says louder while poking the boy with her cane causing him to jump

"What do you want?" Shouts the boy. The senior citizen glares at him, as she squints to read his nametag

"Mr. Dark Mousy, I want you to ring up my stuffplease." She says in an angry tone, as she hands Dark her item.

"Fine, fine." he says as he snatches the ointment from the woman while, quietly complaining that the old hag ruined his happy moment. After putting the item into a plastic bag and handing it to the elderly lady,Dark decides to check the clock. Noticing that his shift is now over he happily closes his check out lane, removes his lime green work apron, and starts to quicklyhead for the staff lounge to pick up his things.

**On the Sidewalk**

On the way home, Dark thinks about the beautiful blonde that was in his dream last night. He racks his brain, trying think if he's seen the person somewhere or, is it just some dream person his mind made up. Suddenly the clouds start to get dark and begin to thunder. Noticing the slight temperature drop, Dark starts to speed up his walk home hoping he will not get caught in the rain. But as he turns the corner about 5 minutes from his apartment building, it begins to pour.

"Damn it all." He silently curses to himself as he gets soaked to the bone and starts to run toward the entrance of theapartment building.

**Inside the apartment building**

Dark grumbles, upset that his clothes are soaking wet.

"Hey, your getting the new carpet soaked." Happily states the landlord as he passes Dark in the apartment hallway.

" Well, it's not like it's my fault it just started to rain unexpectedly." Dark counters, not really wanting to argue with theoddly happylandlord today.

"Unexpectedly, if you ever watched the news every now and then, you would have known that there was going to be heavy showers today and then, you would have had an umbrella and you wouldn't be soaking up the brand new carpet in the building." States the Landlord in a serious tone but with a smile.

Dark rolls his eyes and presses the button for the elevator.

"Whatever." He says as he gets on and presses the button for the 5th floor, watching the landlord grin and wave at him as the doors close.

"Weirdo." Says the dark haired boy as he rides the elevator to his floor. Once arriving on the 5th floor Dark pulls out his house keys and, proceeds to open the door to house. When he gets inside he proceeds to remove his shoes and, wet clothes and starts to look for a place to set his wet clothes. But, before he can he find a proper place to set the clothes his eyes go wide with shock as he stares at the beautiful blonde from his dream, unconscious and laying naked in the middle of his living room floor.

* * *

Haku: ...I really dun like the way it started out but I'll try to make it better if people like it and stuff 

Kurama: ...I have a feeling this won't be very popular

Haku: ...Oddly enough i think the exact same thing :( ...But if people like it then YAY and we'll update it more and stuffay


	2. I'm Krad

Haku: Well here's chapter 2 of this chapter...sorry for the delay

Kurama:...some delay...you were to busy drawing for your DA account to update

Haku:...Well, it's not like ideas come to me quickly

Kurama: Whatever...So are you ever going to finish You're What!

Haku:...Yep, Sorry it's taking so long to end it..but the last chapter i had before tottaly sucked...so i decided to re-write it and make it short and sweet( I hope :-) ) So I'll try to post it this weekend

Kurama: Also! excuse Haku's bad editing (but at least she edited it rite?) ...so don't tell her about her grammar and spelling...cuz she used spell check grammar check, and she even re read it just in case the word program missed anything

Haku:...Like that nasty Flamer pointed out, own my You're What story XD (all flamers are fed to the Rocky the flamer eater monster)

Kurama:..Yep...Stupid Flamer...

Haku: Lets start this (...i think the end of this got a bit lenghty so if it starts to kinda get boring around the end...sorry :'( )

**

* * *

**

**+Re-Cap+**

But before he can find a proper place to set the clothes, his eyes go wide with shock as he stares at the blonde from his dream, unconscious and laying naked in the middle of his living room floor.

**+End Re-Cap+**

Dark continues to stare at the blonde while trying to figure out if he's awake or not. Slowly, he walks over to the unconscious blonde and proceeds to examine him.

'This has to be a dream.' Dark thinks, as he reaches out to touch the blonde's shoulder.

"Such soft skin." Dark says whispering as he strokes the blondes pale shoulder, but then quickly withdraws his hand as a blush creeps upon his face.

"Whether this is a dream or not, I can't allow you to be naked; unconscious or not." He says to the blonde while gently picking him up and proceeds to take him to his bedroom to clothe him.

**_Next Day_ (morning)**

Around 7 in morning Dark awakens, and is greeted by a set of gold eyes staring at him curiously. Dark yelps, surprised that the blonde is still there and only a few inches away from him.

"Hello" the blonde says quietly as he continues to stare at the purple haired man. Dark stays silent, and blinks' several times not believing that he is awake.

"…Yep, I'm still dreaming." He says to himself ignoring the blonde and pulling the covers over his head and closes his eyes tight to see if he'll wake up from his dream. Seconds later he sticks his head out of the covers to check if the blonde is still there, and sure enough he was.

" Somebody pinch me." Dark says sighing. The blonde then pinches him.

" Owww." Dark says rubbing his arm "What was that for?"

" You told me to." He says confused. Sighing again Dark begins to stare at the blonde.

'Well, I guess it's not so bad that this isn't a dream' Dark thinks with a grin appearing on his face.

"So What or Who are you?" Dark as the blonde

"I'm Krad." The blonde replies with a smile happy, that Dark finally acknowledged his existence

"And, where did you come from?"

Krad sits Indian style and puts his hands in his lap, as he tries to remember where he came from.

"I don't know."

Dark frowns, at the answer he received.

"Do you know how you even got into my apartment?" Dark says, asking another question. Krad shakes his head no.

"Then what do you know?" Dark asks thinking he might get more answers this way

"That my name is Krad." Says the blonde. Dark sighs not knowing what else to do, since this Krad person only remembers their name.

"Well, just to let you know my name is Dark." He says introducing himself to the blonde. Krad nods happily, while saying Dark over and over again.

After the little introduction, the doorbell rings, and Dark gets up to answer it.

"Stay right there ok." Dark says before leaving the bedroom.

**+Living Room+**

When, the dark haired bishounen opens the door, he is greeted by a smiling red head and a semi-glaring blunette.

"Hey, Dark we stopped by to see if you want to join us for breakfast at IHOP today." States Daisuke in a cheery tone, as he and Satoshi are ushered into the apartment.

"Well any other day I would, but something has come up." Dark says sadly since he's turning down food. Daisuke surprised at the answer looks at Dark as if he has a second head. Satoshi also looks a bit surprised at Dark's answer.

At the very moment Daisuke opens his mouth to ask if Dark is ok, a loud thump is heard from Dark's bedroom.

"What was that." Ask Satoshi curiously

Dark sweat drops "Nothing, nothing at all." He says quickly, while silently hoping that it wasn't Krad.

"Oyakata-sama, help me." Yells Krad from Dark's bedroom. (A/N:Oyakata-sama means Master)

Dark pretends to have not heard the sound, while Daisuke and Satoshi look at the dark haired man curiously.

"Oyakata-sama, help I'm trapped within your bed sheets and I can't get out." Krad whines while trying to untangle himself from the sheets.

Daisuke's face becomes bright red, while Satoshi raises his eyebrow.

"Oyakata-sama?" Satoshi asks Dark curiously

Dark blushes "It's not what you guys think." He replies.

"Try me." States the blunette. Dark looks at Satoshi, then at the red head

"I'll be right back." Dark says quickly, as he dashes to the bedroom to Krad

**Bedroom **

"Oyakata-sama" Krad says happily

"Oi, what is with this Oyakata-sama it's Dark, and how did you get tangled in the sheets." Dark asks the blonde while, untangling him.

"I heard voices, so I wanted to see who it was when I tried to get up my leg got caught then I got tangled and I couldn't get out." Krad says upset. Dark sighs and begins the place the sheets back on the bed. Dark, pats the top of Krad's head like a little kid.

"You are an odd one." Dark says pulling himself and the blonde into a standing postion.

Krad smiles taking Dark's comment as a compliment.

Living Room 

After helping Krad untangle himself, Dark returns to the living room with the blonde.

"So, who's your friend." Ask Satoshi

" He is Krad, and he is the reason why I cannot go to breakfast with you." Dark states

Daisuke looks at Dark confused "We can just take him with us and we can get to know your friend better." Daisuke says happily

" He's not my friend, I hardly know him, and he is just, a really pretty person who just happened to appear in my house last night." Dark says quickly

Satoshi and Daisuke look at each other, and then at Krad and then at Dark and then back to Krad again.

"You can't be serious, right?" asks Daisuke. Dark, just stares at Daisuke with without answering, hoping the silence shows how serious he is.

"Well we can still take him with us, so why don't you two just get dressed, and then we can help Krad-san go back where he belongs. Daisuke says happily

"Um, but he has no clothes to wear. The shirt and pants he has on now are mine." The dark haired man states

" Well, then we go shopping too." Daisuke says excitedly.

Both Dark and Satoshi groan, at the word shopping, while Krad looks at everyone confused about this "shopping" thing.

* * *

Haku: End of Chappie-tar 2 ...feel my rath you lovely readers 

Kurama: Review!

Haku: NO FLAMES, they are annoying (even if i've only gotten 2 that weren't even in this story...they still suck to have...)

Kurama: Haku: Luffs reviews so review her!

Haku: They get the point

Kurama: Nuu the don't

Haku: Yuus they do

Kurama: Nuu

Haku: Yuus

**+Bickering goes on till I update again+**


	3. Shopping and Ice cream

Haku: GOMEN MINNA-SAN...Sorry everyone that I didn't update...like really fast...but I do have a life and work and things like that, which keep me busy

Kurama:...Plus your really lazy...and you've been working on drawings for your DA account more than thinking of the plot for the story

Haku: I was having writers block...this story has a difficult plot..and there are many ways to work with this..and I still have to put the last Chapter on You're What? ...I have an ending ready...but, I need to fix it up again...

Kurama:...You gonna update it soon?

Haku: Maybe during The Thanksgiving week...I'll update it then...or at least I'll try

Kurama:...Sure

Haku:...On with the fic...(Im not happy with this chapter even after tons of re-reading a proof reading)

* * *

_Both Dark and Satoshi groan, at the word shopping, while Krad looks at everyone confused about this "shopping" thing._

After an eventful breakfast at IHOP, and of helping Krad use silver ware correctly, the group go to the mall.

Mall

As the group walks through the mall Krad, looks at everything in awe he, is surprised to see many people in one place.

"Dark-sama, do people live in the mall?" Krad asks Dark as he follows the other 3 through crowds of people

"No, people don't live in the mall"

"Then why are many people here?" The blonde asks, after stopping to gaze at a multicolored neon sign.

"To shop." Dark replies, as he grabs Krad's hand and pulls him away from the sign and, begins to walk quickly to catch up with Daisuke and Satoshi.

"What's shopping?"

"One of the best things in the world." Daisuke says happily after stopping in front of a department store.

**Department Store**

"First things first, Krad needs underwear." Daisuke says grabbing the blondes' arm and taking him to that particular section.

"Oh joy, shopping and for underwear no less." Satoshi states his comment dripping with sarcasm.

"I'd hate to say this, but the feelings mutual." Dark says agreeing and begins to go after the redhead, and the excited Krad to the underwear section.

Once Dark and Satoshi arrive in the underwear area, Dark begins to freak out and shout at Daisuke.

"What the hell." He shouts, causing many people passing by to stop and stare

"You shouldn't yell we're in public." Daisuke says to the dark haired man

"Dai," Dark says lowering his voice "What are you and Krad doing in the Women's underwear. Krad is Male!"

"I know that but he likes these ones better cuz of the patterns and the prettiness." Daisuke says sweat dropping.

Dark stares at the redhead in disbelief, while his mouth hangs wide open. Satoshi begins to chuckle at the situation, causing Dark to face the blunette and glare, which, makes Satoshi bust out into laughter.

Seven hours and ten stores later, the group decides to sit and take a break in front of an ice cream shop.

"So Krad, what do you think of shopping so far?" Daisuke asks

"It's really fun." Krad replies happily

"Don't get addicted to it." Dark says to the blonde who, nods in agreement but has no clue what addicted means.

"Hey, lets get some ice-cream." Daisuke suggest to the group. Satoshi nods in agreement while, Daisuke hands him money to buy ice cream for himself and Daisuke.

"What is ice-cream?" Krad ask the dark haired bishounen.

"Something sweet, and much better than shopping." Dark replies as stands up and goes to order two ice-cream cones.

Upon his return Dark, hands Krad one of the cones while he begins to devour second ice-cream cone he bought. Krad not knowing how to eat the frozen treat watches it melt and drip down the cone onto his pale fingers.

"How do you eat it?" The blonde asks, "There are no eating utensils to consume it with."

"You lick it." Dark says, demonstrating on his own ice cream. After watching for a while Krad, sticks his tongue out and slowly licks the treat. Surprised at first at how cold it is he withdraws his tongue. But, he liked the taste, which makes him continue to lick at the ice cream with a smile on his face. After finishing his ice cream Dark, stares at the blonde licking the ice cream.

'Oh my god.' Dark thinks as dirty thoughts begin to flood his mind and blush reddening his face.

"Dark-sama" the blonde says but gets no answer "Dark-sama." Krad says again this time much louder, which catches Dark's attention.

"Hmmm?" Dark responds coming out of his trance like state.

"Are you ok, you were looking at me funny?"

Dark turns away from the blonde "No, nothing at all just, thinking."

Krad smiles happy, that nothing is wrong

"Krad," Daisuke says grabbing Krad's free hand "Lets go into that hair accessory shop, you have a lot of hair so, and a lot can be done with it." He finishes as he pulls Krad in the direction of the store.

"But I'm not done with this ice-cream." Krad responds

"You can finish it on the way." The red head says now dragging the blonde to the shop

"Hey Dark," Satoshi says causing the dark haired man to face him. "You know, the way you were staring at Krad earlier could make one think that eating ice cream was illegal." The blunette says as a smug grin appears on his face.

Dark's face begins to turn red.

"I don't know what your talking about." He replies

"Sure you don't. But, I bet if you stared at him any longer I swear you would have burned a hole through him." Satoshi states smirking.

"It's not like staring is illegal." Dark counters his face becoming redder.

"If everyone stared the way you did, then it should be." Satoshi says replying quickly.

Unable to make a comment Dark, sticks his tongue out at Satoshi

After shopping, the group says their good byes and all head home.

**Dark's Apartment**

"Shopping was fun." Krad says happily, as he bounces into the apartment with Dark bringing up the rear.

"Glad you had fun." Dark says tiredly, closes the door and puts shopping bags on the counter. Krad, copies Dark and also places bags on the counter.

"Do you go shopping a lot?"

"No, not really. I mostly shop for food." The bishounen responds

Tired, Dark runs a hand through his hair before grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Krad jumps, surprised to see the black box light up with, little people walking around inside it.

"Well, since I have work tomorrow I think it'll be good to shower and go straight to sleep." Dark says thinking aloud as he paces.

"But, I do have some things I need to do first so, I'll let Krad bathe first."

Krad turns to face Dark after hearing his name

"Dark-sama?"

"Krad," Dark says, not knowing Krad called his name " Why don't you go take a bath."

The blonde nods and stands but, before he begins to walk he turns to Dark and ask

"What's a bath?"

Dark's eyes go wide

"You can't be serious!" Dark shouts

* * *

Haku:...Well...the 3rd installment is done...now onto the 4th once i get it written

Kurama:...Keep Reading and Always Review


	4. Bathtime Adventures

**After a 5 year hiatus I'm back lol and I said I had no plans of coming back any time soon either haha  
After several reviews over those long years I've decided to come back just to finish this and maybe even throw one more fanfiction into the pot.  
I actually meant to get this started back up ages ago but life gets in the way and then other stuff happens so yeah .......**

**So lets get this party started back up~**

**"Talking"  
'Thinking'**

* * *

_"You can't be serious!" Dark Shouts_

Krad shrinks back a bit, surprised and afraid from Dark's tone

"D-did I do something bad?" Krad ask softly hoping not to anger the dark haired man. Dark, noticing Krad's behaviour slowly approaches the blonde with a lopsided grin and gently places a hand on the others shoulder.  
"No, no you didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised." Sighs the taller man.

"Why?" ask the blonde

Dark hesitates and looks into Krad's eyes as if the answer is hidden within them "Well you see most people know what baths are and, it's…." he trails off and turning his head away as his face heats up realizing the biggest problem to the whole situation. Krad waits and gives the other a questioning look, unable to comprehend Dark's actions.

"It's, sort of a personal moment." Continues Dark still looking away from the blonde. Krad just looks at Dark expectantly with a confused grin, waiting for him to say more.

"But, it's nothing to be ashamed of just to let you know it's just how people clean themselves and well they usually like to be alone." Dark quickly spits out worried that Krad would get the wrong idea and think he was some kind of pervert. Krad just continues to smile confusedly unable to understand why he was panicking. Seeing Krad's smile Dark, drops his head with a sigh and begins to usher the blonde towards the bathroom.

---

Once in the bathroom Dark puts the stopper in the tub and begins to run the water occasionally checking the temperature. Krad crouches down next to brunette and observes every action taking into account everything, a look of fascination displays on his face as the tub fills. Staring at the tub as it fills with water Dark goes into deep thought wondering about Krad, why he doesn't have any memories aside from knowing his name, and more importantly why him and why now. He turns to watch the blonde, continuing to ask himself the same questions over and over hoping that the answer would just fall from the heavens. Krad, feeling eyes upon him turns and smiles feeling somewhat excited for this upcoming bath. After returning the smile, Dark turns off the water, stands up, and places his hands on his hips and looks down at the water and then back to the still crouched blonde.

'This is where it gets complicated' Dark thinks as he tries to figure out how he should proceed.

"Krad." He says, the blonde quickly turning at the sound of his name. "Um, to take a bath you," Dark hesitates feeling warmth once again creep up on his face. "You need to take off your clothes and get in the water." Krad nods at the statement and begins to remove his clothing. Dark begins to silently panic as porcelain skin is being revealed to him  
"I'll go get you a towel and a wash cloth." Dark says in several octaves higher than normal, practically tripping over himself as he rushes out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him.  
Dark leans on the door sharply inhaling and then exhaling as he tries to calm himself. Once his heart rate returns to a steady pace he begins to walk to the linen closet to get the extra towels.  
'Just another man nothing to be embarrassed about, right?' he asks himself as he grabs what he needs from the linen closet. 'Just another guy all the same parts no need to act weird about' he repeats to himself while walking back towards the bathroom.

Upon reaching the bathroom door Dark stares at the door knob as if touching it would lead to impending doom. Slowly he reaches for the knob, his hand shaking more and more as he gets closer and, after what seems like hours to him he grasps it and turns slowly opening the door.  
The sight that greets his eyes causes a smile to spread across his lips and he begins to chuckle at the sight of blonde who, is just standing in the tub and inspecting his surroundings. Dark sits the towel and wash cloth on the lid of the nearby toilet and sighs in relief and begins to think that earlier he was just overreacting to a new situation.

"Dark-sama, this bath thing is very weird." Krad states as he looks at the smiling man  
Dark chuckles at the confused blonde "It's because you're doing it wrong." He says after rolling up his sleeves and kneels on the ground "Please sit down in the tub." Says Dark after grabbing the washing cloth and putting soap on it. Krad sits down in the water and watching and waiting for the next command. "You take a bath like this." He says demonstrating to Krad what to do by washing one of his arms. "And you do this to your entire body and when you're done doing that," he says as he reaches for the detachable shower head "you rinse it off using this." Once again demonstrating what to do using his arm. Krad nods slowly after watching the demonstration and takes the wash cloth and proceeds to do what Dark instructed. For a few minutes Dark watches Krad but quickly realizes how weird it is and begins looking around for something to do. "Ah, um Krad I should get you a change of clothes." Dark says as he rises and begins to leave the bathroom. "Oh, and don't forget to wash your hair too." He says turning around slightly before reaching opening the door. Krad looks at the taller man confused. "It's the same thing as washing your body but, you do it to your hair and you use this." Dark says pointing to a bottle of shampoo. "And you have to take your hair down from that ponytail."  
Krad nods at the instructions and resumes his bath. "When you're done just call for me and I'll bring your change of clothes and an extra towel." States the brunette before leaving the bathroom.

---

Dark sits on the living room couch and turns on the television staring but not really watching. 'What am I going to do about him tomorrow' he wonders as he tries to think of how tomorrow is going to play out. Several ideas run through his head several of them being discarded, 'I can't take off from work I've used up all my sick days.' Thinks Dark as he puts a fist under his chin his position similar to that of _The Thinker_. 'And there's no way I could leave him here all day even if I checked up on him during my lunch break.' His brows furrow as he tries to figure out what to do with his newly acquired house guest. Hearing a shout he is shaken out of if deep thought and calls out to the blonde. "Krad?" he shouts turning towards the location of the bathroom but not getting up from his seat.

"Dark-sama help" whines the blonde from the bathroom. Dark rushes into the bathroom worrying that Krad might have slipped and fell.  
Entering the bathroom he sees the blonde standing in the tub rubbing his eyes with tears staining his cheeks. "Dark-sama the stuff you said to put in my hair it got in my eyes. I don't think it likes me" Krad says whining and continuing to rub his burning eyes. Dark then grabs the nearby towel and pulls Krad's hands away and starts to gently wipe the blonde's eyes.

"It's not that the shampoo doesn't like you," states Dark as he chuckles a bit at his own statement " It's really my fault for not realizing you might not know how to wash your hair properly." Finishing with helping Krad, Dark then wraps the towel around Krad's body. "Next time I will help you." He says staring into golden orbs initially checking for redness but instead getting lost in them.  
"Dark-sama?" asks Krad which shakes the other man out of his trance. Dark then slaps his hand to his forehead realizing he forgot an extra towel for the blonde and more importantly his pyjamas. He quickly exits and then re-enters the bathroom returning with a fresh towel and proceeds to dry the blondes' hair while explaining to the blonde how to dry off.

---

After the little issue in the bathroom Dark takes Krad to the bedroom and proceeds to locate some pyjamas for him amongst the many bags from the day's earlier shopping adventure. Once finding a pair for the blonde Dark frowns a bit as he notices the set he pulls out is for females granted, it is just a long shirt with some shorts but the fact that Daisuke got this for Krad is a somewhat worrisome next, he searches for and then pulls out a pair of undergarments and is thankful that these are for men, and places them on the bed with the pyjamas.  
"Put these on and then go bed, I'll be back in a few minutes after I've had my shower." Dark says after pointing to the clothing for the blonde who, nods reaches for the fresh set of clothing as the other man leaves the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

After his shower Dark returns to the bedroom and sees that Krad has already fallen into a deep sleep on top of the covers. He stares at the blonde, envying how easily the he can get to sleep. Noticing the slight disarray of the room Dark, proceeds to pick up discarded towels that lay the floor and he also straightens the room up, moving many of the shopping bags to one side, neatly lining them up. When finished Dark pulls back the covers and moves Krad underneath them before he himself joins the blonde. Once again he finds himself staring at the sleeping blonde wondering how a man could look so innocent and so beautiful at the same time. While watching the blonde's chest rise and fall he, notices a stand of hair out of places and, proceeds to brush it off the other mans face. Dark inadvertently touches the blondes skin while doing so and remarks at how soft his skin is and continues to gently stroke the soft face and examine his features.  
'What am I doing?' Dark asks himself as he pulls his hand away and turns to shut off the light keeping his body turned away from the blonde as he places his head on the pillow. Closing his eyes Dark begins to wonder what will happen in the days ahead while the blonde is with him but, not one to worry over what the future may bring he, quickly dispels those thoughs and begins to relax slowly slipping into reverie.

'Tomorrow morning I'll call Dai and see if he or the brat can watch Krad tomorrow while I'm at work."

* * *

**Not a lot of Krad speaking but he'll talk more at a later date. Tried to keep Krad as cute/moe as in previous chapters but I don't know what do you guys think?**

**Also _The Thinker_ is a statue if you don't know what it is please google it or look it up via Wikipedia**

**Est. next update will probably be around March or April at the earliest and mid-summer at the latest. I don't plan on disappearing for another 5 years before the next chapter but updates won't be quick either**

**Also in the next couple of weeks I'll be re-doing the previous chapters to match my current writing style so feel free to re-read them after the updates**

**_See You Next Time _**

**Also Happy Valentine's Day~!**


End file.
